


(in) humanity

by flabberu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kitsune!Oikawa, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Yokai AU, immortal!iwaizumi, it's very cute, really - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabberu/pseuds/flabberu
Summary: Hajime, who loves venturing with Tooru to the human realm and loves competing and curses a lot and throws stuff at Tooru’s head when he gets angry, is a mystery for almost everyone.or: the yokai au with domestic fluff and no dialogue i wrote to get rid of writer’s block, heavily inspired by the priest and the spider/bouzu to kumo
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	(in) humanity

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my yearly fic uwu
> 
> yes, almost everything i write is domestic fluff. that's called being weak. 
> 
> i adored bouzu to kumo and couldn’t stop myself. i’m also hopelessly charmed by the concept of immortal lovers, for some reason, and not a native speaker! so! please be understanding!! 
> 
> if you are one to listen to music as you read, then you should check out [run with the wind’s OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMZ9EiwzoeU), especially tracks 47, 43, 34, 21, 28 and 29, which were the ones i had on loop while i was writing. fuccing hayashi yuki mATE

Hajime is quite weird, at least by yokai standards. 

It’s not like he actually cares what the rest have to say about him, since he only pays attention to Tooru’s opinions (and even that’s a stretch, because Tooru likes to mess with him), but it’s a truth universally acknowledged that Iwaizumi Hajime is neither a human nor a fully-fledged spirit. 

They’re used to it, except not really.

It’s ridiculous how many times Hajime’s had to say he isn’t actually a water spirit, contrary to what his given name may suggest. It’s even more ridiculous when the yokai don’t believe him and eye him with suspicion, as if they’ll get the real answer if they glare enough. 

At the end of the day, though, Hajime is just Hajime — all solid muscles and warmth and tender words whispered against Tooru’s collarbone while they cuddle in bed after a long bath. 

-

Newcomers are always confused by Hajime and his constant presence at Tooru’s beloved bar. He looks too human, they say, but he’s there before everyone else and claps his friends on the back and his smiles are bright and friendly. It’s all quite confusing.

There’s a spirit that lives in the neighboring mountain and stops by occasionally to let out some steam (“Humans are the bane of my existence! And every single time I try to kill them all, an exorcist comes and scolds me for being mean! Talk about unfairness”). Her favorite game is trying to guess _what_ Hajime is while she drinks sake with her friends.

The other yokai often join her and wonder out loud together — he only has one pair of normal-looking (but admittedly very muscled) arms, can’t transform into animals and, despite all the theories Makki mumbles during his break, has no tail or wings. Hajime is weird.

However, their questions slowly die out when they keep going to the bar for years and years and Hajime’s still there, relaxed as he occupies himself by drying the glasses and plates with a rag. His face looks the same, even though Tooru met him almost six hundred years ago (five hundred and seventy-one years, to be precise, and Tooru knows they’re both keeping count). Tooru is as besotted as that same day.

-

Hajime, who loves venturing with Tooru to the human realm and loves competing and curses a lot and throws stuff at Tooru’s head when he gets angry, is a mystery for almost everyone.

-

Humans don’t live for seven hundred years. Humans don’t get to see people being born and dying in a blink of their eyes. Humans should die after being viciously stabbed over and over again in the gut. Humans shouldn’t outlive entire towns by themselves and shouldn’t be able to remember every single detail with terrifying clarity.

Hajime is no human. 

-

(One evening, while Hajime brushes Tooru’s tails and untangles the knots, Hajime confesses very quietly that he doesn’t care much about being human or not. He just wants to stay with Tooru for the rest of his life. Tooru smooches his face for a long time after that.)

-

Hajime, out of all the people in both the yokai and human realms, has chosen Tooru, and that’s a bigger mystery than knowing for certain if Hajime has eight arms or shoots venom through his eyes, at least in Tooru’s opinion.

He insists on sleeping with Tooru, even when they argue and fight and scream at each other, and wakes up cuddling Tooru’s tails while Tooru slobbers all over his spiky hair. He scowls when Tooru makes fun of him and smiles gently when Tooru apologizes and snickers when Tooru accidentally trips on his tails like a newborn cub.

It’s Hajime who pays attention to the tiny details and offers advice to their clients when Tooru can’t think of an answer. It’s also Hajime who receives a thousand proposals every week, but looks at Tooru as if he can’t believe his luck. 

-

Tooru’s never been too interested in puzzles, however, Hajime is, as always, the exception to the rule — even if he’s a human, or a spirit, or the new reincarnation of Buddha, he’s a mystery Tooru loves unraveling, full of new smiles and laughter and terrible jokes learned from the human world.

At the end of the day, Hajime is just Hajime, and Tooru’s heart thumps loudly in his chest.

Tooru loves him, but that kind of goes without saying.

**Author's Note:**

> my life is a mess but here i am posting gay shit on the internet
> 
> (bunch of facts i find interesting but couldn’t include:
> 
> \- tooru’s bar also has an adjacent inn and both are maintained solely by his power. if he goes away for too long, it will simply disappear and reappear when he comes back  
\- the only reason the bar exists is because tooru loves money and buying human food  
\- matsukawa is the only one who genuinely listens to hanamaki’s theories  
\- tooru’s bar receives both human souls and yokai alike, and sometimes even living and breathing humans who don’t give a fuck about monsters as long as it’s fun)  

> 
> (you should read bozou to kumo, if you’re into monster-y sex and fluff with bits of plot. it's kinda the same as this fic? except not really?? i loved it fjsdasjd)


End file.
